


蓄谋

by sanjisanji



Category: love mechanics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjisanji/pseuds/sanjisanji
Relationships: vee&mark





	蓄谋

“嘿，那是谁啊？”Mark用肩膀碰了碰Kan，指了指不远处正在腻腻歪歪互相喂饭的一男一女。  
“嗷，你居然不认识吗？”Kan顺着Mark指的方向看过去，惊奇地反问：“学院里非常有名的'星月情侣'啊！P'Vee和P'Ploy啊！”  
“不认识。”Mark摇摇头，又往那边看了一眼，Ploy拿起饮料喝了一口，递给对面的Vee，Vee笑着就着Ploy的手喝了一口饮料。  
虽然大学恋爱自由，但是Mark还是很少看到这么在大庭广众之下腻腻歪歪的，不过反正是别人的恋爱，也不关他什么事，Mark看了一眼就收回了目光。  
“他们很有名的，”Kan一边吃饭一边絮絮叨叨地说着，“大学开学没多久就在一起了，感情超级好的，P'Vee对P'Ploy非常专一，别的女生看都不会多看一眼。”  
食堂闷热而吵闹，Mark就坐在一片喧嚣里听着Kan讲关于Vee和Ploy的故事。  
“没意思，”Mark吃干净了盘子里的饭，拿起饮料喝了一口，这不就是传统意义上那种完美无缺的爱情吗？感觉像从一个模板里刻出来的一样。“爱情真是个没意思的东西。”  
“嗷，也不知道什么东西才能让你感到有趣，”Kan匆匆忙忙地吃完了饭，收拾了餐具，拿起饮料就走了，“我要去找P'Bar了，你自己一个人慢慢感受无趣的人生吧。”  
Kan走了，Mark仍然坐在原地不紧不慢地吸着塑料杯中的饮料，视线不知怎么的就又落在了那对传说中恩爱得不行的“星月情侣”身上。  
Ploy和Vee已经吃得差不多了，Ploy从口袋里掏出纸巾帮Vee擦嘴，而Vee迅速收拾好了两个人的餐盘，把塑料杯扔到垃圾桶里，而后他们手牵着手走出了食堂。  
无聊地看完了整个过程的Mark正好喝完了最后一口饮料，随手一扔，塑料杯以一个完美的抛物线落进一旁的垃圾桶中。  
经过这几分钟的观察，Mark还是坚持自己一开始的观点：爱情真是个无趣的东西。  
至于问到Mark有过多少恋爱经验才会得出这样的一个结论，那只能说——一段也没有。  
Mark最常挂在嘴边的一个词就是“无趣”，生活中的一切都可以被他轻松掌控，学习、人际……他都可以做到面面俱到，事事圆滑。他很少能碰到超出自己掌控的事情，只有这些事情，才会让他觉得有趣。  
所以在母胎单身的Mark看来，爱情也只不过是可以套用公式的一个东西，两个人聊天，牵手，约会，亲吻，上床……最后一拍两散或者步入婚姻的殿堂被柴米油盐酱醋茶捆绑，光是想想就觉得无趣得不行，所以从小到大的收到过的各种告白他统统拒绝了，他才不想让自己陷入这种无聊至极的感情里。  
至少现在不想。  
夏天本就是个闷热的季节，泰国的夏天更是热得让人觉得头上几乎要冒出些火苗来。  
Mark抱着一叠厚厚的课本往工程学院走去，堆的高高的纸页几乎快挡住他的视线，没走多远，额头上就已经沁出了汗珠。  
学院的旁边有一棵参天大树，树下有石桌石椅供学生休息，Mark把手上的课本往石桌上重重一放，自己坐在了石椅上。  
浓密的树叶过滤掉了大部分的阳光，石桌石椅都是冰冰凉凉的，Mark抬手看了眼手表，仰头靠在石桌上，顺手抄起旁边的一本书摊开放在脸上，眯上了眼。  
算了，反正也快下课了，休息一下，等到下课再回去吧。  
也不算逃课，毕竟Mark是被指派出来拿课本的，而且这节课实在无聊得烦人，他把需要的时间变长了那么一点点也没什么吧。  
Mark这么想着，脑袋里有点昏昏沉沉的。  
夏天的蝉鸣聒噪而烦人，但是此刻规律而有节奏的声音反而成了催眠的利器，Mark觉得自己的眼皮渐渐开始打架。  
如果不是——  
“这位学弟，逃课可不是个好行为哦！”  
突然在耳边响起的声音惊得Mark一下子跳了起来，摊在脸上的书掉在了地上，扬起一片灰尘，而此刻Mark早上刚刚在食堂见过的“星月情侣”的男主角就站在他面前。  
Mark内心其实很想说“关你屁事”，但是给自己立的完美学弟的人设不能倒，他理了理因为大幅度动作皱起的校服，摆出一个人畜无害的表情，“这位学长，你误会我了，我可没有逃课，我就是累了想休息一下，马上我就回去了。”  
“需不需要我帮你？”  
“不用了不用了，不用麻烦学长了，我这就回去了。”Mark赶忙抱起书，Vee却先他一步先抱走了一半的书，“还是我来帮你吧，看学弟你都出了一身汗。”  
Mark不好再拒绝，心里却觉得这个学长有些烦人，非得装什么老好人。  
其实真要说起来，Mark自己也是这种老好人的人设，从小到大受到的教育都是待人处事必须要礼貌而克制，而Mark也如父母所愿，成为了一个完美的别人家的孩子，但是他自己非常反感这层装出来的外壳，所以顺带反感Vee。  
走了两步突然想起一个问题，“学长你怎么知道我这个时间点有课？”  
“嗷，你不记得我了吗？”Vee笑了笑，“前几天我们刚刚见过的呀，那天N’Kan来找Bar的时候，我记得你就跟在他旁边的。”  
“是嘛，”Mark尴尬地笑笑，他很少在意无关的人与事，“可能我忘了吧。”  
“那就再认识一下吧，我是Bar的朋友，我叫Vee。”  
“P'Vee好，我叫……”  
“你叫Mark是吧？”Vee抢过话头，“我那天听见N’Kan这么叫你来着。”  
“是的。”Mark应了一句，没有再多说话。  
“今天本来N’Kan跟着我和Bar在图书馆写作业，然后写到一半说自己有课走了，我刚刚出来买水喝，看到你坐在那，以为你睡着了，所以想着提醒你一下。”  
“嗯，”Mark愈发觉得这个对话无聊透顶，“谢谢P'Vee了，要不是你，我差点就睡着了。”  
聊着聊着就走到了教室，许是在路上耽误的时间太久了，刚把课本放到地上，下课铃正好响了起来。  
学生们一窝蜂地涌出教室，向食堂奔去，教室里就两扇可供出入的门，一下子挤得水泄不通，Mark跟在人群后面慢悠悠地向门移动着。  
Vee掏出手机打了个电话。  
Mark发誓，他绝对不是故意要听Vee的聊天内容的，只是被人群挤着，他和Vee靠得实在太近了。  
“Ploy，你在哪啊？我去找你，我们一起去吃饭。”Vee的声音温柔得不行。  
一片喧嚣中，Mark隐约听见了话筒那边俏皮的女声，“抱歉哦，Vee，今天我有点事，不能和你一起吃饭了。”  
“怎么了？”Vee笑着追问。  
“今天我要陪别人哦！”Ploy拉长了这句话的尾音，Mark好奇地转头，想要看看Vee的表情。  
不出所料，Vee的脸迅速黑了下来，他还没开口，Ploy的声音又传了过来，“好啦好啦，跟你开个玩笑的，我去食堂门口等你，待会儿见，拜拜～”  
Vee的表情放松下来，“待会儿见，Ploy。”  
Mark摸了摸下巴，若有所思。  
Vee和他其实是很像的人，脑袋聪明，待人接物也都做得面面俱到。  
但是人无完人，完美的人是不会存在的，比如Mark自己，虽然在别人看来他很优秀，但是有的时候，他的内心总是会控制不住地冒出一些黑暗的想法，不过他只能隐藏起来，不让别人发现。  
那么对于Vee来说，他的软肋，就是感情。  
好像，也没有那么无趣了呢。  
Mark这么想到。


End file.
